User blog:SpiderRolling/Rule Change Poll
Edit (11/1/17):I am going to send out warnings for the games up for deletion on December 1st now. I'm pretty sure you can't "close" polls on wikia, so for future reference: Ex-Fangames Poll: Yes - 8 No - 0 Inspired by Poll: Yes - 8 No - 0 Inspired by page Poll Yes - 7 No - 0 In response to this discussion, I'm holding a poll on new possible rule changes! Please feel free to express your concerns and opinion in the comments. I want this to be a community decision because if these changes go through, quite a few pages that have been here for over a year will be affected. It was already agreed upon in the previous discussion that games that do not yet have a release will be isolated to the Work-in-progress Fangames category or the Abandoned/Unreleased Fangames category going forward. !!! If a dev spent a lot of time on their wiki pages and new rule changes no longer allow their game to have a page here, we should give them a fair warning before deleting their pages. Possibly give them a could of weeks to transfer their pages from here to another site. I will also give them permission to reply to the existing comments on their pages (before they are deleted) to let users that were looking forward to the game know where they can find updates. !!! Redefining Ex-Fangames Should we re-define “Ex-Fangames” to only include games that were originally RELEASED as a fangame? This would prevent games whose devs say their game is no longer a fangame before its first release from having a page. These games were never released as a fangame and never will be released as a fangame. Pages that would be affected by this change: Spectrum, Jiko, Sentan, Spectrum/tour, Einsamkeit, Harold, Sam, Kristen, Einsamkeit/tour, possibly others. Should we re-define “Ex-Fangames” to only include games that were originally RELEASED as a fangame? Yes, they are not fangames and should not have a page. No, they should still be documented here. Inspired by vs a Fangame It has been a bit of an unspoken rule that games “inspired by” Yume Nikki are not fangames. I want to make this rule official. An example would be the game Lisa, whose dev stated they were inspired by YN, but when a page was created here it was put up for deletion. Pages that would be affected by this rule change: REalM: Walk Of Soul, Iris, REalM: Walk Of Soul/tour, Einsamkeit, Harold, Sam, Kristen, Einsamkeit/tour, Neftelia, Neftelia 2, Protagonist (Neftelia), Neftelia/guide, Neftelia/tour, Neftelia 2/guide, Neftelia 2/tour, possibly others. Do you agree that games “inspired by” Yume Nikki should not have their own page here? Yes, they should not have a page here. No, there are exceptions that belong here. Bonus Should a single page dedicated to listing games that were “inspired by” Yume Nikki be created for people interested in finding games that have a YN quality to them, but are not fangames? Yes No, that does not belong here. Category:Blog posts